Past Buffy
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Sequel to Here's to the Night. Buffy met Old Spike, but Spike hasn't dealt with Past Buffy.
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is kind of a sequel to Here's to the Night in that Buffy and Spike are married and Buffy will come in with Tomorrow. Oh and the other Buffy is anytime before School Hard. Joss controls all characters except Tomorrow. I just screw with time.  
  
  
  
Buffy woke up in a room that looked similar to her bedroom, but was all different.  
  
"What's with the black curtains?" she wondered as she opened the closet. "What the. Okay now I'm freaked who took my wardrobe?" Inside she found a dress that wasn't as long as the others. "Someone has very nunish clothes" as she found her boots hidden in the back. She walked downstairs. It was not just her room the entire house looked different. "Mom" suddenly she heard a noise in the kitchen. Buffy raced into the kitchen to find a strange blonde man in the refrigerator. Wait a minute he wasn't a man, he was a vampire, her slayer sense was tingling, he was a vampire. "You know some days vampires just make it too easy to find them." "Bloody hell pet you scared me to undeath. You don't sneak up on a vamp like that. Isn't that the dress Willow got you that you said was too short for your taste?" Spike started coming at her in a playful attack position. "I was going to have breakfast, but I'd rather have you." Buffy quickly glanced at the stake on the counter and within a second had it pointed at him. "I was kidding Luv, you can put down the stake." Buffy put down the stake, but made sure it was still in reach. "Who are you?" she asked. Spike blocking her access to the stake, kissed her passionately, and stepping back rather upset said, "Don't ever pretend you don't know me." "Of course I know you. Morning sweetie" came another Buffy from the living room wearing a full skirt and holding a baby kissed Spike. 


	2. Q&A

For the next couple of scenes to work Buffy from first/second season is PB (Past Buffy) and Present Buffy is MB (Married Buffy). Have Fun.  
  
"That's me!" both Buffy's screamed.  
  
"Okay, this is weird. I'll call Willow she if she knows anything" said Spike.  
  
"Why you're at it ask her, Giles, Xander and Angel to come over. You two are totally flipping me out." PB cried.  
  
"You're sixteen aren't you," MB asked.  
  
"Yeah how did you know that?"  
  
"Only sixteen year old me would know Sunnydale and not Spike."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"The vampire on the phone."  
  
"Why does he live with you?"  
  
"We're married. This is our daughter Tomorrow."  
  
"That is so weird. I never thought a slayer could ever have a normal life like a husband and kid."  
  
"I wouldn't call us normal. We've both died a few times. Had lots of people taken away from us. Willow and Xander are not the people you remember."  
  
"Are mom and Giles different to?"  
  
"You remember when I said we'd lost people?  
  
"Mom! Mom's gone, but she needs me since the divorce I'm all she has. I should have told her my secret. She died in a vampire attack."  
  
"No, She knew about me being the slayer. She died of a brain tumor. There was nothing I could do."  
  
"Giles"  
  
"In England, Where all good watchers retire."  
  
"Angel"  
  
Before MB could say "In LA with Cordy" Spike walked back in.  
  
"Will is on her way." Spike informed both Buffys'.  
  
"Does She know what could have happened?" MB asked.  
  
"Not a clue, but I remembered something. What did I say last night?" Spike asked.  
  
"You were asking what I was like before I knew you. Oh my god you did this. I don't know how you did this but you did this."  
  
"My thoughts exactly"  
  
"Well ask her questions maybe once you find out what you want to know she'll go away." MB suggested.  
  
"Couldn't hurt, Okay Buffy" Spike looking directly at PB "I guess this is the best time to find out the truth. What do you think of Angel?"  
  
"He's gorgous, but never around a lot. Comes in with criptic messages and then disappears. I'm beginning to think that he has magical powers and he hates me."  
  
Spike once he stopped laughing asked, "So what is your opinion of me."  
  
"Well you seem more dangerous than Angel, but only to those that are against you. I would diffiently want you on my side in a fight. The accent is so cool and yeah you are the total bad boy. I just never thought I'd end up with a bad boy. I always imagined some incredibly sweet, sensitive guy who I don't know was a poet."  
  
"Okay Spike I think you've interviewed her enough" said MB trying to stop the conversation. "You already have enough information to blackmail me for the rest of my life."  
  
"Nervous Pet?"  
  
"Petrified."  
  
"Good, Buffy besides being turned into a vamp what is your greatest fear?"  
  
"Well I hate hospitals, but I guess my greatest fear is being alone." PB said.  
  
"Will it help you feel better to know that after we settle our differences you will never be alone?"  
  
Spike said going over and hugging his wife and daughter.  
  
"Yeah it will," said PB who could tell she was going to be part of the perfect couple someday. 


End file.
